


It's A Lacrosse Tradition

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee
Genre: Lacrosse!Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Sebastian Smythe grabs his chance to uphold a Dalton Lacrosse team tradition. Not for the first time in his life, things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Lacrosse Tradition

“Though I can’t even remember the last time I saw Kurt wear anything of that sort, I’m positive he’d wear yours without hesitation,” Quinn’s angelic voice blared through Sebastian’s phone just as the taller male shot reprimanding looks to two of his teammates currently engaged in a faux-wrestling match inside the Dalton locker room, the thunderous noise disrupting his conversation with the Yale-bound teenager.

“Yeah, okay,” Sebastian began when Quinn interrupted.

“Plus I’m pretty sure Kurt’s always had a thing for jocks, so-“

“Sure he does. He’s always had a thing for  _me_ , so this would be like cheesecake for him, except better.”

He heard the blonde sigh before ending the call with an abrupt, “Whatever. Good luck and goodbye, Smythe.” Tossing his phone in the direction of his bag, Sebastian sat down on one of the benches and unlaced his shoes, prying them off along with his socks and shoved them inside his shoe bag. Stripping the rest of his uniform, he hauled the garments on top of his bag, effectively covering his phone as well, and sauntered towards the showers with a smug expression, knowing half of his teammates were sending their captain’s nude form appreciative looks. He tugged a freshman out of one of the shower stalls, causing the distressed freshman to get ambushed by a couple of upperclassmen, as Sebastian rushed to his shower in favour of leaving the private school immediately and be on his way to McKinley to see Kurt.

It had become tradition for the lacrosse team to have their significant others wear their extra jerseys should they make it to the finals and this year would be the first time (and last, as Sebastian would graduate and hopefully snag a decent apartment in New York he’d share with Kurt in a couple of months) he was inviting someone to wear his. The image of Kurt wearing his jersey only caused an unwanted spike of arousal to shoot through him, his hands fisting to stop himself from stroking his cock. A year ago, if he wanted, nothing would have stopped Sebastian from reaching an orgasm, maybe even let a teammate or two help him, right after practice in the locker room. Unfortunately for his teammates, and countless others for that matter, the honor and privilege no longer belonged to any but one. Ignoring the band of baboons he had for teammates, Sebastian got dressed as quickly as he could, zipped his bag up and double checked his locker in case he missed anything. He made his way out of the locker room, appreciating the fresh breeze of air that brushed past his face and jogged towards his prized Aston Martin – something his boyfriend had always envied him for.

Unlocking his vehicle in the McKinley parking lot an hour later, Sebastian grimaced at the sight of the area through his vehicle’s window and reached for his bag, unzipping the metal and snatched the jersey on top. He stepped out and shut the door, inhaling the stench of public school and sauntered towards the entrance. As expected, several glances were shot his way in the hallway, despite dressing in casual clothes, but the Warbler merely shrugged them off and searched for the choir room.

He leaned on the doorway as soon as he arrived, watching with mild apprehension as Kurt and Sam finished their much-awaited duet. He had promised to keep his possessive side to himself for this occasion, after all, Kurt did stress how Sam, _“Is straight, Bastian! We’re not even singing a love song!”_ Sebastian rolled his eyes at the sound of cheers and applause, his jaw tightening as Kurt and Sam shared a hug when Kurt finally noticed him by the doorway.

“Bastian!” Releasing Sam from the hug, Kurt hurriedly made his way to the taller boy, the light from his glasz eyes practically elucidating how much he felt for the other.

“What are y-“ Breaking his promise, Kurt never got to finish his question as Sebastian unsurprisingly tugged Kurt towards him and smashed their lips together, drawing a few catcalls from some ND members. When they pulled apart, each as breathless as the other, Sebastian slinked the arm that had pulled Kurt to him and slinked it around Kurt’s shoulder to lead him out of the room. He gave a brief nod at Quinn, who had both hands pressed together under her chin as she looked on with delight, before stepping completely out of their line of vision and he brought them to hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt repeated, watching Sebastian with surprise and curiosity as they neared the school’s exit. Sebastian stopped them right before they passed the double doors and faced Kurt, adoration evident in his eyes as his grip on his jersey he hid behind him tightened.

“It’s the lacrosse finals this Friday,” Sebastian said cryptically. Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he patiently waited for Sebastian to continue.

“And I know Burt hates it when we go out on Friday nights because, you know, you’ve got that Friday night dinner thing but I hoping you guys would make an exception because-

Kurt cut his speech short with a determined, “I’ll be there.” Raising his eyebrows as his mouth broke out in a grin, Sebastian chuckled and held up his lacrosse jersey, showing Kurt the print of “SMYTHE 06” at the back.

“Wearing this, I hope?” Sebastian requested, amusement gracing Kurt’s features as he took in the polyester before Sebastian attempted to shove it into the other boy’s arms.

Not a moment lingered after the jersey touched Kurt when the fashionista stepped back, the piece of clothing falling to the ground between them as Kurt stared at it with disgust. Failing to shrug off the sting of rejection from Kurt, his own boyfriend of all people, Sebastian crosses his arms and scowls at Kurt.

“If you don’t want to wear it, all you had to do was say so, you-“

“Sebastian, I can brace myself and wear anything that belongs to you, except for those popped collars and certainly not anything that clearly hasn’t visited the laundry for god knows how long.”

Horrified, Sebastian glances down at his jersey as realization dawns on him.

 His soiled jersey, the very same one he had used for practice over an hour ago, reeking of sweat and dirt. He suddenly wondered whether the ‘public school stench’ had really been coming from the public school.

“Fuck I- this is definitely not part of the plan,” Sebastian nearly stutters out, raising his hands to rub his face and stopping as he remembered what he had been holding on just moments ago.

Kurt actually giggles, enjoying the unexpected blush from Sebastian’s cheeks and picks the article of clothing daintily off the ground with minimal contact. “Should I be worried about your laundry habits? Oh my god, it’s stickier than it looks-“

“Don’t pretend you don’t lick off my sweat when we have sex!”

“That’s completely different, Sebastian. You and I both know-“

“Fuck this!” Sebastian yells, exhaling sharply in frustration and storms off to his car. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed instantly, eyes still full of mirth as he admired the masculine shape of Sebastian’s torso from behind – broad shoulders and a narrow waist – and pulled Sebastian back with his free hand, stopping the other boy from going any further.

“I’ll be there, okay? Even if Burt grounds me for skipping another Friday night dinner, I’ll be there and cheer for my ridiculously hot and sweaty boyfriend because I love him,” Kurt says.

The embarrassment easily melted off of Sebastian’s frame, a smile peeking shyly at his lips and pulls Kurt into a hug, ignoring the jersey that was stuck between them.

“Thanks, babe,” Sebastian mumbles almost incoherently. Kurt sighed, knowing that he’s had his fair share of dirty circumstances since he began dating Sebastian and hugged him back.

“This is still one of the most disgusting things I’ve ever held, though.”

Sebastian groans and scowls at Kurt once more, narrowing his eyes as Kurt summons another round of chuckles.


End file.
